


The Two Body Problem

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri Week 2019, Fanart, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sharing a Bed, Shaving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: To live is to suffer; to survive is to find some meaning in the suffering.Update - Day 3: Only one bed





	1. Pain in the neck

**Author's Note:**

> _The two-body problem: Of two objects that interact only with one another; the only force affecting each arising from the other. All other objects are ignored. _
> 
> An out-of-order series of posts for Eruri week 2019, because Eruri is love. Tags will be updated with each post (I realise I'm super late to the Eruriweek 2019 party). First time posting in this fandom, please be kind!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Height Difference  
Warnings: Implications of dom Levi mostly

He yank

but he also massage the kinks out later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the people who say Levi looks upwards when they kiss, I submit this as a pleasant alternative


	2. Parted from me and not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day2: Ackerbond

"I'm coming," Erwin hears him whisper, from a foot away, a mile away, a lifetime ago.

Levi always comes for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk man i'm a sucker for the h/c trope, and the stohess arc... and yknow Levi asking for NAMES at the end of it


	3. The mother of invention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Roommates  
Warnings: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There needs to be more intimate-things-that-Levi-does-for-Cmdr Handsome, and all the while they're playing it up like it's... yknow,... because it's _necessary_ *coughcough*


	4. it's for warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Only one bed  
Warnings: Implied (period typical?) homophobia

It's always _'two beds, please'  
_even though it's always really just the one


End file.
